stanfordjujitsufandomcom-20200214-history
Stanford Jujitsu Wiki
If you've found this page because you're enrolled in the class and the official website hasn't been updated (technical difficulties, sorry!), please come to the wrestling room in the basement of the Arrillaga Family Sports Center, TuTh 7:30-9:30pm, beginning March 29th. Notes : '''This page is for members of the Stanford Jujitsu Club to communicate regarding class attendance and to ensure that a senior student is available to lead class. To get updates on unexpected class cancellations, location changes, or open mat times, sign up for the jujitsu mailing list through Stanford Mailman. '''Instructions *Select "Edit" next to the day to which you want to add your name (it is recommended, but not necessary, to register with this website). *Put your name, after a bullet, in the appropriate category for each day. *If you are the first person to put your name down for a new date, change the date and delete all existing names and notes. *If you're not sure of your status, take your best guess and indicate this in parentheses next to your name. *Do not go any further out than one week. Remember, the only way this will work is if people make the effort to keep their status continually updated! Please update no later than 5 pm on the day of that particular class. '2016 Spring Class Calendar' * Key Dates ** March 28-June 1 (Proposed: All students can attend the first week, end 1 week earlier before finals?) ** White belt tests: 5/19, 5/24, 5/26, 5/31 ** Academic calendar: https://studentaffairs.stanford.edu/registrar/academic-calendar-1516 *** June 1 (Wed): Last day of classes *** June 3-8 (Fri-Wed): Final exams Mon 5/9/16 (7:30-9:30 PM) Notes *Mondays are open to all now - please sign up below Attending * Brian (75%) * David T * Adam Absent * Regular Absence *Susan *Albert *Sammy 'Tue 5/10/16 (7:30-9:30 PM)' Notes * Bring dues! Attending * Dejan Absent *Drago (San Diego) *Albert (will come for first 5 mins) *Adam Regular Absence * 'Thu 5/12/16 (7:30-9:30 PM)' Notes *Bring dues! Attending * Absent *Drago (San Diego) *Albert (will come for first 5 mins) Regular Absence * 'Open Mat' Notes *Everybody participating must have signed a waiver. *Please be considerate of the space. We share the mat with the wrestling team and Aikido Location: Point of Contact: *Sammy *Brian 'Upcoming Tests' *Nidan: Adam, Brian *Spring '16 Students: Nadia, Ragav, Becky, Zineb, Joe, Zach 'Long-Term Absences' Notes *Put your name below if you plan on missing more than a week of classes *Always include your expected return date *Update your status regularly (no later than every month or two) Name * jd: very light attendance due to being a homeowner, father, full-time employee, and part-time student. Hope to make it at least once a month. * Susan: knee injury * David B: wrist injury, may come back to teach in fall. * Gundolf - until May 22nd 'Gi Orders' Notes *There are several gis in stock already. They are in the room, by the yoga mats on the shelf. $50. *Add name below if you want a gi. *When ordering, specify bleached or unbleached (unbleached last longer and don't use as many toxic chemicals when manufactured) and size (see below). Size Weight Height (lbs) 1 95 4'9" 2 115 5'2" 3 125 5'5" 4 150 5'7" 5 175 5'9" 6 195 6'0" 7 225 6'2" *Make a check out to Jim Moses for $50 and bring it to class. Indicate height and weight or size if you know it (see above). As an example, jujitsuka A weighs 165 lbs and 6 ft and a 5 fits well (maybe just slightly short, but not bad). *Jim will indicate the following after each person's name: paid/not paid, date ordered, and date received. *Remove name from list once gi has been received and all payments have been finalized. Name (include date you added your name here) *Rebekah, size 2, bleached (3/31/2016) *Lena, size 3, bleached *Patrick, 6'2" 200lb., bleached(4/8/16) 'Senior's Meeting' Write your name next to the dates that you're available. Plan on meeting 7:30-9. * None Planned Location Suggestions: * Pizza My Heart * Crepevine: order at the counter so easy to pay * Celia's (El Camino) * Pizza Chicago * Green Elephant * Shana Thai Drills See Google Doc 'Movie Night' Details *Sammy's going to host one this quarter. For real. I promise. (Please remind me). Attending (% likelihood) * Absent * Movie Suggestions and Already Seen * See Google Doc